All Is Full Of Love
by Persefone Black
Summary: "E o que aconteceu?", perguntou. "Eles se apaixonaram". Fanfics para o projeto Verdades Universais 2.0 - Dia dos namorados. DHr.
1. running up that hill

**N/A.:** Oi, gente! Aqui eu vou postar todas as fanfics que escri para o projeto Verdades Universais 2.0, cujo tema é dia dos namorados. São todas Draco/Hermione, estejam avisados. Não há relação entre uma fic e outra, e a maioria é drabble.

Espero que gostem e comentem!

* * *

**running up that hill**

Havia algo no sorriso dela. Algo de bom, de sincero. Ele nunca imaginou ganhar um único sorriso dela, e ainda assim ali estavam: caminhando por um parque no dia dos namorados, como pessoas comuns, sem nomes e sem definições.

Ele nunca acreditou em Deus e acreditava que tinha seus motivos para isso. Ele nunca acreditou em bondade, honestidade ou a espécie mais simples de afeto. Mas estas, assim como todas as suas crenças, foram desfeitas por ela, uma a uma, como um dia após o outro.

Ela transformava as montanhas de suas diferenças em simples colinas, e quando ele achou que estivesse sozinho para chegar ao topo e dar a volta, ela tomou sua mão na dela e entrelaçou seus dedos – suas vidas – e trilhou todo o caminho até o topo com ele.

E assim eles seguiam agora, ainda de mãos dadas, ainda com vinte e tantas crenças a serem desfeitas e reconstruídas, mas ele tinha a certeza de que sua mão continuaria na dela, de que seus dedos continuariam entrelaçados, de que ele não estaria sozinho na estrada que se mostrava diante deles.


	2. I could feel myself under your fate

**I could feel myself under your fate**

Ela estava ansiosa. Draco não era do tipo que ficava nervoso sem razão, e definitivamente não era do tipo que dava flores às suas namoradas e as convidavam para jantar no restaurante mais bonito da cidade. Ele não conseguiu olhar nos olhos dela durante toda a noite, ela via que as mãos dele estavam irrequietas e havia uma gota de suor se formando na sua têmpora esquerda.

Ela havia tentado dialogar por um tempo, mas desistiu antes da sobremesa. Quando nervoso, Draco era tão ácido quanto sarcástico.

"Desculpe, Hermione. Eu sei que estou estragando tudo, mas não posso evitar."

Ela desviou os olhos para os dele, e o encontrou com as faces adoravelmente rosadas (não era algo que acontecia com frequência, e ela não se envergonhava de admitir que passou alguns longos instantes sorrindo e apreciando o fato).

"Há algo acontecendo, Draco?"

"Sim." O atrito das mãos dele com o tecido da calça social aparentava não ajudar a aplacar o nervosismo.

"Você sabe que pode falar comigo, Draco. Não precisa ficar nervoso. Nem precisava vir aqui, nós poderíamos-"

"Você gosta daqui. A paisagem e essas coisas. Achei que fosse... o local adequado."

"Adequado...?"

"Por favor, Hermione." Ele pousou a mão sobre a dela, pedindo com o olhar que o deixasse falar. Ela apenas consentiu enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos.

"Alguns anos atrás... na verdade, vários anos atrás...", ela soltou um risinho que o fez sorrir também. "Havia um garoto bem introvertido. Muito confuso e meio perturbado. No seu sexto ano, ele parou de sair com seus amigos. Estava sempre sozinho, quase doente."

Ela prendeu a respiração, reconhecendo a história.

"E havia também essa garota. A maioria das pessoas preferiam ficar distantes dela. Senhorita Sabe-Tudo, mandona, arrogante, com dois melhores amigos problemáticos. Claro que as pessoas mantinham distância."

Ela riu e o som saiu confuso, algo de riso, algo de choro.

Ele levou a mão livre até o bolso da calça e tirou de lá uma caixinha. Pequena, em veludo negro. Colocou sobre a mesa, deslizando-a até que estivesse sobre o alcança das mãos – trêmulas – dela.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu a eles?"

Ela meneou com a cabeça um sim, sem ter a certeza se a voz sairia clara o suficiente para ele entender. Provavelmente não.

Ele abriu a caixinha, mostrando a ela um anel. O design em si era muito simples, mas o anel era simplesmente magnífico. Parecia ser em ouro branco, mas ela não tinha noção de muita coisa do momento.

Flores, jantar, nervosismo, anel. As palavras se confundiam e se misturavam em sua mente, e ainda assim estava claro o que Draco queria dizer.

"Eles se apaixonaram."

A aliança deslizou pelo seu anelar direito alguns instantes depois, quando tudo o que ela estava sentindo foi condensado em uma palavra: _sim_.


	3. Cigarettes & Chocolates

**Cigarettes & Chocolates**

Tinha os cabelos num tom de castanho próximo ao chocolate. Eram mais macios ao toque do que ele achava que fossem, e ele adorava correr os dedos entre os fios, acarinhando e desfazendo nós. Seus olhos eram daquela cor de avelã, próximo às pupilas, e pareciam se perder num mar de chocolate ao leite nas extremidades das íris. Sua pele tinha um cheiro único, que ele achava uma perfeita mistura de pergaminho, flor e baunilha.

Ele era o oposto quase perfeito. Seus cabelos era num tom de loiro quase prateado. Tinham textura lisa de fios finos, os dedos apenas deslizavam entre os fios e não haviam nós a desfazer. Ela dizia que ele cheirava a mar, metal e nicotina, com toques de almíscar. Seus olhos eram cinza chumbo ao redor da pupilas, que se desmanchava em tons mais claros ao redor da íris, como cinzas de cigarro.

Ela era doce, inteligente, orgulhosa. Era calor e terra firme. Era chocolate meio amargo e outonos. Ele era sarcástico, esperto, orgulhoso também. Era frio e tinha a fluidez a água. Era nicotina e invernos. A doçura do chocolate e a amargura do cigarro formavam o quadro daquele relacionamento, e, embora diferentes, compunham uma bela figura.


	4. Chosen

**Chosen**

Havia um casal ali perto. A garota tinha os cabelos cheios e loiros, não deveria ter mais do que catorze anos. O rapaz aparentava ser mais velho, mas Draco sabia que ele era do terceiro ano da corvinal. Era dia dos namorados, e ele entregava a ela um buquê de flores vermelhas e um _eu te amo_.

Ele os encarou por muito tempo. A garota – Amelia, ele veio a descobrir mais tarde, ainda ouvindo a conversa entre os dois – estava radiante com o presente. Ela levou as flores à face, sentindo o perfume e a textura. Ela o abraçou e o beijou, e ali eles ficaram pelo resto da tarde.

Draco nunca havia dado presentes a ninguém. Nem a Pansy, nem a sua mãe. Até pouco tempo antes, pensou que jamais daria. Não era do tipo que levava suas namoradas para jantar, dava flores e as convidava para o baile. E, ainda assim, ali estava ele, pensando se ela se importaria em não ganhar nada no dia dos namorados. Ela o conhecia – e o entendia – e nunca cobrou dele aquilo que ele não pudesse oferecer. E, ainda assim, ali estava ele, imaginando se ela ficaria triste como fato de ele não dar presentes ou não dizer _eu te amo_.

_(Talvez, e ele pouco se atrevia a pensar nisso, nunca tivesse dado um presente por não saber como fazê-lo. Por não entender. Por não compreender que uma pessoa oferece um presente por gostar de alguém, por cortesia, felicitações ou até mesmo por amor. Ele nunca soube nada sobre isso, afinal.)_

Mais tarde, ele levou uma flor a ela. Uma única flor, menor que as demais, com muitos espinhos, mas dona das mais belas pétalas que ele conseguiu encontrar. Depositou nas mãos dela e permaneceu em silêncio, apenas por não saber o que dizer. Esperou que ela gostasse. Esperou que ela entendesse o gesto, porque ele mesmo não conseguia, mas sentia que era o que deveria fazer. Ela sorriu e o agradeceu. Abraçou-o e beijou-o, e ele pôde sentir que ela estava surpresa. Ele não disse _eu te amo_, mas não precisou, porque ela sabia.

_(Mais tarde, antes de dormir, talvez ele tenha ficado tão ou mais surpreso que ela ao perceber que havia sorrido também, pelo simples fato de ela o ter escolhido.)_


	5. Chasing Cars

**Chasing cars**

* * *

_If I Just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_.  
_Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol

* * *

Ela estava deitada na cama ao lado, dormindo. Ele não entendia como ela conseguia. Como ela poderia apenas deitar ao lado dele – justo _dele_ – e dormir como se nada houvesse que a impedisse. Ele não conseguia ignorar todo o paradoxo formado entre as cicatrizes nos seus braços. Então permanecia acordado, marcando o tempo em pontas de cigarros e carros que passavam na rua.

"Draco?"

Ela abriu os olhos e ele se sentiu completamente despido quando os orbes castanhos se direcionaram para ele. Tentou desviar o olhar focando-o na fumaça espiralada que sumia lentamente pela janela.

"Deita comigo."

Ele apenas atendeu ao pedido. E como ele poderia negar? Era noite de dia dos namorados, eles tinham acabado de fazer amor. Havia uma marca negra em seu braço esquerdo e uma cicatriz no braço dela, onde se lia _mudblood_, e ainda assim ela o queria por perto.

Ele deitou ao lado dela, que pegou a mão dele na sua e entrelaçou seus dedos, como se fosse a única coisa que pudesse fazer. Apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e voltou a dormir. Se ele pudesse quebrar ainda mais, ele teria quebrado pela simplicidade do gesto. Havia um mundo que os separava, e ele sentia que ela construía uma ponte entre eles, aos poucos, com gestos tão simples quanto um entrelaçar de dedos.

E ele quebrava a cada vez que ela o fazia, porque mostrava a fé que ela tinha _nele_, uma fé que ele há muito acreditava estar perdida. Ao lado dela, ele quase se sentia um alguém quase crente de novo, disposto a acreditar em qualquer força superior que ditasse o seu destino, desde que estivesse entrelaçado ao dela como seus dedos estavam naquele instante.

Ele se sentia alguém novo, sem nomes, sem passado, sem conceitos, pronto para ser desfeito e reconstruído a cada momento. Ela se move e ele sorri, simplesmente pelo fato de estar com ela naquele momento. E ela está tão _em paz_ em seus braços, que ele sente que o peso do corpo dela sobre o seu é uma espécie de recompensa por tudo o que ele ainda não fez, que ele não merece, mas que, naquele instante, quer fazer por merecer.

Porque ele a ama, com cada pedacinho de seu ser, de sua alma.


	6. I've got you under my skin

**I've got you under my skin**

– Você é excitante.

Ele disse baixinho, com a boca grudada em seu colo, como se fosse apenas um pensamento, algo que não deveria ser compartilhado com mais ninguém além dele. Ela ouvia cada palavra, cada suspiro, cada som que o tecido fazia quando ele se movia sobre ela. Ela absorvia tudo, querendo gravar cada instante, cada sensação em sua mente. Ela queria marcar aqueles momentos, tão únicos, a ferro em sua pele.

Ele subiu os beijos, deixando marcas em seus seios e colo, ela deixou de respirar quando sentiu que ele a mordia uma, duas, três vezes em caminhos tortuosos pelo seu pescoço. Ela sentiu cada mordida, e cada uma delas trouxe um arrepio diferente, que atravessou seu corpo desde a nuca até o pé.

Era sempre assim com ele. Era difícil de respirar, de raciocinar, de se conter quando ele a tomava para si. Ela simplesmente se desligava do mundo e se entregava a ele. Ele a mordeu novamente, sobre o seu seio esquerdo. Ele gostava de mordê-la, de marcá-la como dele. Ele gostava de ver as manchas avermelhadas, depois roxas, sobre a pele clara dela. E ela retornava, descendo suas unhas pintadas em tons claros pela pele de suas costas.

Ambos tinham marcas demais, e naquele momento não deveria ser diferente. Era assim intenso, porque não havia meios de não sê-lo. Ele a sentia com cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo, seus gemidos pareciam reverberar dentro dele, que sempre tentava dar mais, e mais, e mais. Ela se entregava como não poderia fazer para mais ninguém, e fazia o possível para retornar a ele todo o prazer que lhe proporcionava.

Ela se entregava por inteiro, de todas as maneiras possíveis, e obtinha o mesmo em retorno; era assim abusivo, e não havia outro modo de ser. Ela o levava embaixo das unhas quando partia e ele a tinha debaixo da pele. E era tão profundo, tão forte, que já fazia parte deles.


	7. Still raining

**Still raining**

Eles estavam ali há eternidades. Havia um mundo inteiro lá fora, e tudo o que importava era o edredom velho que os protegia do ar frio da noite londrina. Ela não tentava falar nada naqueles momentos, mas sempre acabava falhando na própria missão. Ela sentia essa necessidade de estar tão perto dele quanto possível. Sentiu-o se mover e virou o rosto apenas para observá-lo afastar o edredom, pegar um cigarro e um isqueiro na mesa de cabeceira e se dirigir à janela do pequeno apartamento.

Ele levou o cigarro aos lábios e tragou longamente. As brasas queimavam devagar, o movimento dos lábios dele eram quase hipnotizante. Ele virou as costas para ela, abriu mais a janela e se fechou naquele mundo que era só dele. Ela não queria isso. Rapidamente, levantou-se da cama, trazendo o edredom consigo, e se aproximou dele. Quando estava parada ao seu lado, com os pés diretamente sobre o piso frio, se sentiu mais distante dele que nunca antes. Silenciosamente, ele lhe ofereceu o cigarro. Ela aceitou e o levou aos lábios, tragando levemente, pensando que jamais teria a mesma desenvoltura. Chovia lá fora.

"Hoje é dia dos namorados. Sabia disso?"

Ele apenas acenou levemente, tomando novamente o cigarro de suas mãos. Com certo receio, ela se aproximou mais dele, ficando parada à sua frente. Era engraçado que quisesse chamar sua atenção, pois nem em seu campo de visão estava, sendo bem mais baixa que ele.

Ele tragou e exalou a fumaça, e ela não pôde deixar de comparar o silêncio tenso do quarto ao tempo chuvoso que fazia logo depois daquela janela. Sentindo o olhar dela, talvez, ele desviou o olhar dos prédios adiante para o rosto dela. Quando os orbes cinzas a fitaram com vinte sentimentos diferentes, a fumaça que se esvaía se fundiu ao cinza de seus olhos, e ela sentiu o coração falhar.

Sem nada dizer, ela apenas passou o edredom ao redor dele, encaixando-se em seu abraço, de modo que estavam, agora, os dois enrolados no edredom de frente a janela. Ela deixou o corpo recostar-se ao dele, sabendo que não cairia. E lá ficaram, sendo consumidos um pelo outro na mesma proporção que a fumava se esvaia no ar londrino.

Chovia lá fora, e tudo o que importava era o edredom que os protegia do resto do mundo.


	8. Under the light of sunset

**Under the light of the sunset**

Eles caminhavam de mãos dadas na areia da praia. Era pôr-do-sol e o céu estava tingido com belos matizes de laranja, rosa e azul. Ela vestia um vestido num tom de azul cujo tecido poderia ser um pedaço daquele céu acima deles. Ela tinha os pés descalços e soltou suas mãos das dele apenas para ir um pouco mais adiante, na beira da praia, para sentir as ondas quebrarem contra seus pés.

Se ele pudesse escolher um momento no qual a apreciava mais, ele escolheria justamente aquele – o pôr-do-sol. A luz que refletia em seus cabelos acentuava o tom de castanho dos fios, os olhos pareciam mais brilhantes e os sorrisos,m mais frequentes. Ele nunca a considerou uma espécie de obra celestial, ou a mulher mais bonita que ele conheceu, nem mesmo a mais interessante. Ela era cheia de pequenos defeitos. Era a normalidade que a envolvia que o deixava fascinado e, assim como todo perfeccionista, algo com defeito é obsessão que se busca em aperfeiçoar.

E ele usou aqueles defeitos como desculpa para não ama-la – e, mesmo assim, ficar mais perto dela – por muito tempo, até perceber que não precisava torna-la divina, inalcançável; que estava tudo bem se ela fosse apenas humana, alguém normal cheio de defeitos, mesmo que isso o lembrasse que ele também era.


	9. I built my life around you

**I built my life around you**

Era engraçado, quando ele parava para pensar.

Desde sempre ele fora ensinado que pessoas impuras – com o sangue ruim, _sujo_ – eram inferiores àquelas de sangue puro, como ele. Os impuros não eram dignos da magia, de Hogwarts, de _nada_. Eram nada além da escória que o mundo bruxo resolver acolher como gesto de pena.

E, no entanto, lá estava ela: mais inteligente, mais esperta, mais dedicada que todos os outros. E ele a odiou desde o primeiro instante. Ela não sabia que o lugar dela _nunca_ seria entre os bruxos? Deveria saber e por isso estudava tanto. Ele passou o verão inteiro falando sobre ela com o pai, que o incentivou a odia-la, a saber de tudo o que ela fazia, e ser melhor que ela. Em _tudo_.

Não era tarefa fácil, mas Draco a abraçou com determinação. E passou a reparar nela cada vez mais, a odia-la ainda mais, a ponto de desejar que ela morresse nas mãos de um monstro qualquer em uma câmara. E, então, não haveria mais competição, nem ódio, nem nada.

E tudo continuou igual, ou assim ele pensava. Ele poderia jurar que sentira raiva quando ela sobreviveu ao segundo e terceiro anos, mesmo que uma voz chata lhe dissesse que era alívio. Quando ficou impossível ignora-la, ele preferiu admitir que era porque sem ela não haveria nenhuma competição, ou alguém tão específico quanto Hermione Granger para odiar. E Draco já estava acostumado ao ódio.

No quarto ano, ela o deixou sem palavras com o seu vestido azul e seus cabelos dourados, e ele conseguiu detesta-la mais do que já fazia por despertar nele coisas que ele não conhecia, com as quais não sabia lidar. E a cada vez que a odiava, ele sentia que algo estava errado, que algo mudava. E então, a odiava ainda mais por fazê-lo se sentir daquela maneira.

No sexto ano, ele fingiu ignorar os olhares preocupados. Fingiu não perceber que ela o notava cada vez mais. Ele apenas fingiu o ano inteiro, até o seu ódio por ela. Ele só estava cansado. Depois, houve a Guerra, e ele precisou voltar a fingir. Ele nunca soube bem o porque negou que era ela, _a Granger_, amarrada no piso da sua sala. Ela fora uma constante em sua vida por muito tempo, e ele simplesmente não queria perder mais nada. Ele precisava ter certeza de algo, mesmo que fosse relacionado a ela.

Depois, quando eles se encontraram, ela depôs a favor dele. Ela o ajudou, mesmo que não tivesse motivos para isso (ele nunca acreditou na desculpa de "dívida", porque ela _havia_ sido torturada, mesmo que ele tivesse negado). Então ele percebeu que já não havia ódio, e que assim vinha sendo desde muitos anos antes.

Granger havia sido o olho da sua tempestade, o ponto que se mantém firme enquanto tudo ao redor é desordem. Naquele momento, depois de passado o pior, ele conseguiu aceitar o que sentia por ela, mesmo que não soubesse muito bem o que era. Tempos depois, estavam juntos. Ele nunca soube muito bem _como_ ou _quando_ aconteceu, mas desconfiava que aquele sentimento estivera com ele desde sempre, de várias maneiras diferentes.

De repende, como aqueles pensamentos que atravessam a nossa mente como uma flecha em chamas, chegou a conclusão que a sua vida inteira girara em torno dela. E que aquela aliança que carregava em seu bolso era apenas a representação disso.


	10. Outside looking in

**Outside looking in**

Enquanto todos pareciam surpresos por encontrá-los de mãos dadas no dia dos namorados, Luna Lovegood apenas sorria. Ela via o casal de mãos dadas e unia as próprias as mãos em resposta, como um desejo de boa sorte ou de parabéns – ela não lembrava muito bem.

Quando eles passavam, todos cochichavam e Luna se perguntava o porquê da surpresa, estava _óbvio_ que iria acontecer. E dessa vez ela não estava falando isso por causa dos narglés que ela via acima da cabeça de Draco Malfoy, mas sim pelo brilho que encontrou nos olhos cinzentos dele.

Luna sempre soube que eles acabariam juntos. Ela tinha o que ele precisava para ser alguém melhor depois de tudo pelo que ele tinha passado nas suas breves dezessete primaveras. E ele a mudava também. Ele desafiava suas crenças, sua credulidade; ele a surpreendia. Luna se preocupava, às vezes, porque eles ainda teriam que passar por muita coisa, teriam que se desapegar de muita coisa. Ela percebeu que ele entrelaçou os dedos aos dela, como se estivesse confirmando que estariam juntos dali em diante. Ela tinha certeza que estariam, porque eles pareciam feitos para ficarem juntos e aquele era o momento certo para isso.

Luna estava simplesmente feliz por eles.


	11. Ceremonials

**Ceremonials**

_Champagne tem gosto de adeus._

A primeira vez que tomou champagne foi em uma festa de despedida. Algum conhecido de seu pai do trabalho estava indo para outro país por algum tempo, e resolveram oferecer-lhe uma festa. Era algum comum entre as famílias mais antigas. Nessa ocasião, ele ouviu alguém dizer – talvez a esposa do homenageado – que só tomava champagne em despedidas, e que tinha sabor de adeus em sua boca.

_Champagne tem gosto de adeus_.

Mais tarde, ele comprovou a veracidade da afirmação, quando seu amigo Blaise se despediu para estudar medibruxaria na França. Ele disse que era uma comemoração e convidou alguns de seus amigos, incluindo Pansy. Draco nunca havia passado mais tempo longe de Blaise do que as férias de verão de Hogwarts depois que o conheceu, e sentiria falta do amigo de tantos anos. Pansy também. Ela pairou ao seu lado, com uma taça de champagne na mão, e disse que a bebida descia amarga demais. Ela já sentia a falta dele. A bebida também desceu amarga para Draco.

_Champagne tem gosto de medo._

Não era tempo de festas, mas o Lorde quis "comemorar" os tempos de guerra que havia instaurado. Ele ofereceu taças e mais taças da bebida. Draco não se atreveu a beber mais do que um gole, a garganta travada, a bebida amarga demais, _demais_. Ao seu lado, sua mãe apenas segurava a taça, até que Lucius obrigou-a a beber. Seu pai tentou disfarçar, mas não bebeu da própria taça.

_Champagne tem gosto de recomeço_.

Ele não sabia como havia chegado ali, mas estava feliz que o houvesse conseguido. Estava ao lado de Blaise, Pansy e muito mais gente, incluindo pessoas que ele antes desgostava. Os dias de cão haviam acabado e a os bons tempos estavam vindo. Era tempo de comemorar, finalmente. Era dia dos namorados, e eles resolveram comemorar em conjunto em algum lugar novo, que nenhum deles conhecia. Ao seu lado, Hermione lhe ofereceu uma taça de champagne e um beijo, que ele aceitou prontamente. Com um dos braços em volta dela, ele bebeu da taça e sentiu que o líquido não era tão amargo quanto ele se lembrava, era mais doce e menos estranho, descia leve e de alguma forma mais quente, aquecendo-o apenas o suficiente para afastar o frio. Hermione sorriu para ele e ele compartilhou o sorriso, marcando ali um recomeço, novos tempos.

_Champagne tem gosto de felicidade_.


	12. Letter

_Draco e Hermione,_

_Vocês não me conhecem. Nem conhecem a minha namorada. Nós temos 16 e 17 anos, respectivamente, e estamos no último ano em Hogwarts. Hoje é dia dos namorados e ela insistiu que eu mandasse essa carta para vocês. Espero que tenha caído nas mãos de Hermione, porque Draco provavelmente jogaria fora._

_Nós gostaríamos de manter os nossos nomes para nós mesmos, porque não achamos necessário coloca-los aqui, vocês vão ver porquê. Eu venho de uma família tradicional, tenho o sangue puro e uma linhagem ainda mais pura. Minha namorada, meu amor, nasceu em uma família sem magia. Nos conhecemos em Hogwarts e namoramos há um ano. Nossa vida é bem simples: estudamos, namoramos, e assim vamos vivendo._

_Ninguém estranha que nós estejamos juntos. Ninguém cochicha quando passamos nos corredores. Ninguém aponta dedos para nós e meus pais adoram a minha namorada. A única pessoa que quis nos impedir de ficar juntos foi o ex-namorado dela._

_Eu só consigo imaginar como deve ter sido difícil para vocês dois. Vocês nasceram em outra época, em tempos difíceis, e havia muito em jogo – olhem só quem vocês são! No entanto, dado o número de casais sangue puro/nascido trouxa que aparecerem depois da guerra, vocês não formavam um caso único, embora tenha sido o mais especial daquela época._

_Depois da Guerra, quando ficaram juntos "oficialmente", vocês abriram as portas para os demais. Olhem quem vocês são: Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, por Merlin! Se vocês ficaram juntos, por que não nós? Vocês conseguiram. O relacionamento deve ter sido difícil, mas vejam a figura maior._

_Vocês permitiram que casais como eu e a minha namorada não sejam vistos com maus olhos hoje. Vocês nos deram coragem e confiança, e nos inspiram até hoje. Nós só queremos agradecer. Obrigado, por tudo. De verdade. Nós, assim como muitas pessoas, devemos muito a vocês._

_Felicidades._


	13. Sunset

**Sunset**

Anos antes, ela jamais imaginaria que estaria ali com Draco Malfoy, no pôr-do-sol no dia de São Valentim. Ele a segurava firme contra o próprio corpo, como se tivesse medo de que ela fosse cair ou apenas se afastar dele.

Ela sempre imaginou que fosse Ron, afinal. Ron e ela abraçados no fim de tarde, os cabelos dele combinando com os matizes de laranja do tempo e os olhos tão azuis quanto o céu acima deles. E, no entanto, ali estava ela, sorrindo para Draco Malfoy, com seus cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos, com uma mão sobre a dela e o queixo apoiado contra sua cabeça, abraçando-a muito mais gentilmente do que ela poderia imaginar.

Ela não esperava que um dia estivesse com as mãos dadas as de Draco Malfoy, mas a vida é cheia de surpresas e, de uma forma estranha, ela estava feliz por isso.


	14. Cadência

**Cadência**

Um, dois-três.  
Era ritmado, como passos de um ballet que há muito ensaiavam. Havia uma música que apenas eles dois conheciam, um ritmo só deles.

Um, dois-três.  
As mãos dele acariciam seu corpo como se estivessem tocando um piano. Eram firmes, precisas, faziam com que arrepios perpassassem seu corpo no intervalo de milésimos de segundos.

Um, dois-três.  
E a frequência das carícias era maior, mas o ritmo nunca era perdido. Ele tinha uma cadência ímpar, que fazia seu corpo arquear e pedir por mais.

Um, dois-três.  
Um beijo leve em seu seio. Um hálito mentolado em seu pescoço. Um beijo de leve em seus lábios.

Um, dois-três.  
Um riso, um gemido, um beijo em seu ventre.

Um, dois-três.  
E ele a conduzia como só ele sabia fazer, levando-a a extremos, fazendo-a gemer e rir em três segundos.

Um, dois-três.  
E eles seguiam a cadência da música.  
Um, dois-três.  
E ela se perdia na infinidade de cores por baixo de suas pálpebras.  
Um, dois-três.  
E ele se perdia nela.

Um, dois-três.  
E era ritmado, como uma valsa que nenhum músico jamais sonhou em compôr.


	15. In your sleep

**In your sleep**

_1ª vez_.  
Ele abriu os olhos. Havia um buquê de flores murchas, um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro vermelho na mesa de cabeceira. Ela dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, sem medos, sem preocupações. O edredom mal cobria suas costas nuas. Ela tinha os cabelos espalhados por todo o seu peito e ele instintivamente começou a desfazer os nós. O relógio do outro lado do pequeno quarto mudou de 11h59 do dia 14 de fevereiro para 00h00min do dia 15. Arrumou o edredom sobre eles. Voltou a fechar os olhos.

_2ª vez._  
Ele não conseguia simplesmente dormir com ela ao seu lado. Era demais, era tudo intenso demais. Ele não conseguia ser como ela, ou ser o que ela queria que ele fosse. Não ainda. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, como se tentasse negar a si mesmo o quanto precisava vê-la, tê-la perto de si. Puxou o cobertor todo para si, como se isso fosse protegê-lo da intensidade dela.

_3ª vez._  
Ela se moveu em seu sono. Não para longe dele, apenas para uma posição mais confortável. Colocou uma das pernas entre as dele, uma das mãos sob a bochecha esquerda e voltou a respirar serenamente. Ele sentiu frio só de imaginar que ela fosse se afastar dele, e o alívio que sentiu quando constatou o contrário foi inédito. Ele sorriu.

_4ª vez._  
Ela estava tão em paz nos braços dele. Impossivelmente em paz. Vinha da confiança? Da fé que ela tinha nele? Fé era algo que nunca teve, mas ao lado ele quase voltava a acreditar. Ela era assim: o fazia querer mudar, para ela, com ela. O perfume dela embaixo das suas narinas – morango, baunilha e flor – era uma recompensa que ele nunca esperou ter, que não merecia, mas que o incentivava a mudar.

E ele finalmente sorri, arruma o edredom sobre os dois, fecha os olhos e não os volta a abrir naquela noite, com a certeza que ela o ama e, mesmo que não fizesse diferença ou fosse tarde demais, ele a amava também.


	16. Don't know why

**Don't know why**

Ele sempre detestou o dia dos namorados. Casais se agarrando em cada canto, garotas se derretendo por presentes tão _bobos_ – quem em sã consciência ficaria feliz em receber um maldito _suéter_? – sem saber que os seus namorados só querem entrar em suas saias. Ele sempre recebeu presentes de Pansy, apesar de nunca ter lhe dado um. A primeira e maior razão era que ele não a considerava sua namorada. E a segunda, ainda mais simples, não saberia o que dar de qualquer maneira.

Naquele ano em especial, sua mais sincera opinião era de que aquela data deveria ser abolida do calendário. Enquanto casais trocavam presentes inúteis, pessoas morriam fora da proteção de Hogwarts. Quem sabe se algum maldito casal não morresse _ali dentro_ eles paravam com aquela palhaçada e se focavam nas coisas realmente importantes, como uma guerra absurda batendo nas suas portas.

- Vocês souberam? – e lá vinha Pansy, cheia de sorrisos maliciosos e sussurros de segredos compartilhados com todo o castelo. Ele já não aguentava Pansy e sua futilidade, mesmo que soubesse que era apenas um escape para a tensão do mundo real, aquele onde havia morte e um Lorde a ser seguido, o mesmo que os adolescentes daquele castelo faziam questão de ignorar. – _Weasley_ está namorando_._

Draco tentou, mas não conseguiu fechar os ouvidos para aquelas três palavras que saíram na voz enjoativa de Pansy. Ele girou a cabeça e entreabriu os lábios, verdadeiramente surpreso com aquela informação. Weasley estava namorando. _Ronald Weasley_ e _namorando_ eram, por via de regra, palavras incompatíveis. Mas se ele estava namorando... _Céus_, ele era realmente estúpido e idiota o suficiente para se rebaixar _àquele_ ponto? Mesmo que sua família fosse traidora do sangue, Weasley _tinha_ o sangue puro. Alguém sangue puro namorando uma garota impura qualquer? Além do mais, Granger não era uma garota para namorar, ela era _feia_. Weasley só poderia estar cego para ficar com alguém como ela, com cabelos lanzudos e dentes similares aos de roedores.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar! – continuou Pansy, e ele desejou mandá-la calar a boca. – O que você acha, Draco?

- Weasley deve estar realmente desesperado para aceitar ficar com a Granger. – e as palavras pareciam erradas, ainda agora. Ele travou o maxilar e xingou Ronald Weasley em pensamento, sem saber bem a razão, mas precisava xingar alguém.

- O quê? – Pansy soltou um risinho esganiçado que doeu no seu ouvido. – Você deve ter ouvido errado, Draco. Aquela ali nem um trasgo quer. Ele está namorando _Lavender Brown_!

Exatos dois segundos foram necessários para Draco processar a informação, então ele se sentiu estranhamente aliviado.


	17. Heartshaped

**Heart-shaped**

Ela estava genuinamente surpresa – _havia uma espécie de explosão em seu peito, um arrepio atravessou seu corpo desde a nuca até o pé, seus olhos se abriram mais, e tudo o que ela via eram os olhos cinzentos, sinceros, e tudo o que ouvia era a última frase dita naquela voz rouca, uma frase não planejada em um momento ordinário _–, pois estava preparada para passar muito tempo ao lado dele sem ouvir aquilo.

Três palavras _- em forma de coração, coração cinzento, com cheiro de cigarro e flor, impensadas, quiçá vulgares, que punham borboletas em seu estômago e nevoeiro em sua mente, que tinham gosto de chocolate meio amargo ou café, que tinham em si lembranças felizes e aquelas meio esquecidas, que moveriam seu mundo e o dele -_ que duraram apenas uma batida de coração antes de se perderem nela.


	18. I don't give a damn

**I don't give a damn**

Ele segurou a aliança, sentindo o peso. Analisando o material, a forma, as letras gravadas na parte de dentro do aro. Era um anel simples e elegante, em ouro branco e adornado com pequenas pedrinhas de diamantes. Ele lembrava de tê-lo visto no dedo de sua mãe durante anos.

Durante gerações aquela aliança só era usada por uma mulher de família nobre e de sangue puro. Seu pai costumava dizer que aquele objeto era destinado às merecedoras de carregarem o sobrenome da família.

Ele o havia pegado no banco naquela mesma manhã, e passou horas sorrindo da ironia enquanto o carregava no bolso. A dona do dedo em que ele estaria tão logo chegasse a hora do jantar era tudo menos puro-sangue. Era destemida, orgulhosa, inteligente, sagaz e mais bonita do que o seu ciúme aguentava.

Se seu pai estivesse vivo, com certeza destruiria a aliança antes de vê-la no delicado dedo dela, dizendo que ele estava jogando fora anos de tradição e estragando o sangue da família ao se casar com aquela sujeitinha de sangue ruim. Naquele momento, Draco estava pouco se importando com o seu nome ou seu sangue. Ele a amava e iria se casar com ela.

Hermione Granger – futura Malfoy – com certeza merecia aquela aliança.


	19. Just as simple

**Just as simple**

Ele estava se ajustando a nova rotina. Ainda lhe era estranho ter alguém com quem compartilhar tudo, e muitas vezes ele se encontrava sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. As diferenças entre eles ainda eram muitas, e não eram pequenas, e às vezes – quase sempre – tudo ficava intenso demais, fora de controle. De alguma forma doente, ele gostava dessas partes também, o que não o impedia de apreciar as coisas pequenas, os gestos simples e naturais, as coisas que ela dizia sobre a infância, o seu sorriso quando falava no seu trabalho. Ele gostava do que estavam construindo a cada dia.

Em um sábado, algumas semanas antes, ele a encontrou enrolada no seu edredom preferido no sofá, um que havia ganhado dos pais quando fora para Hogwarts, assistindo a um filme naquela engenhoca trouxa chamada televisão. Ao lado, ele viu a capa: _The beauty and the beast_. Ela o chamou para assistir, abrindo espaço para ele no sofá e lhe estendo uma ponta do edredom. Ele aceitou, gostava da intensidade do relacionamento deles dois, que se mostrava até naqueles momentos mais serenos.

Logo ela estava recostada nele, os olhos pesando. Ela se movimentou, buscando ficar mais confortável e ele a deixou fazer isso sem o empecilho de seus braços ao redor dela. Quando ela terminou, estava meio deitada por cima dele, a face em seu peito, as pernas sobre as suas, uma mão sobre o coração. Ele arrumou o edredom sobre os dois, envolveu um braço na cintura dela, tentando deixá-la o mais próximo possível, enquanto a mão desfazia os tantos nós no cabelo encaracolado, tirando dela um suspiro de contentamento.

Embora ele tenha ficado dolorido pouco depois – não estava acostumado a ficar tão perto de alguém - não saiu do lugar, pois sabia que ela estava bem assim.


	20. Little things

**Little things**

- A gente nunca conversa. Eu passei praticamente o mês inteiro com você e sinto como se não o conhecesse.

Eles estavam deitados sobre a cama coberta por um edredom de cor clara. Ela tinha a tez no mesmo tom do tecido e tudo o que se destacava eram seus cabelos e seus olhos castanhos. Ele desejou que ela estivesse toda coberta pelo grosso cobertor, assim não teria de encarar aqueles olhos que lhe cobravam uma resposta.

Ele tragou o cigarro, olhou para o teto, soltou a fumaça. Devagar. Passou um braço por trás da cabeça. Cobriu-se mais com o edredom, como se isso fosse protegê-lo da resposta. Tentou ignorar.

- Não há muito para se conhecer em mim.

E não havia, realmente. Mas o maior medo, e mais irracional para ele, era que ela não gostasse do pouco que conhecesse a mais e parasse de vê-lo.

- Não precisa ser muito. Sabe, coisas pequenas. Como sua cor favorita, o que gosta de comer no café da manhã, quais autores prefere, que tipo de sobremesa gosta mais... Não acho que seja de muita relevância num interrogatório, se é o que teme.

Não era um interrogatório que temia. Aquele não era o acordo. Puxou ainda mais o edredom para si, cobrindo a si mesmo quase inteiramente e deixando-a exposta no processo. Deveria ser assim, não deveria? Granger estava querendo, de algum jeito, ficar mais próxima dele - ele não podia deixar.

Mas queria tanto, _tanto_.

- Minha cor favorita é preto. Eu costumo comer torradas com geleia de uva e suco no café da manhã. Tenho livros de Nietzsche escondidos num fundo falso no meu armário. Minha sobremesa favorita é torta de nozes, mas gosto de bolo de chocolate. Minha pele é sensível ao sol e adquiri um vício recente em nicotina.

Talvez ele se arrependesse de saber que as flores favoritas de Granger eram orquídeas, que ela preferia chocolate meio amargo, era fã de Beatles e Jane Austen.

Aquele instante, porém, era _bom._ Fazia-o se sentir como se não estivesse sozinho no mundo.


End file.
